Love that Lives
by ScottishDreamer
Summary: Six years have passed since Van and Hitomi parted ways. Now Hitomi is dragged back to Van's world for another adventure


Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will I own Escaflowne...darn

The moon was visible in the light blue sky as Hitomi tucked her scarf around her neck more closely. The softness of the garment, however, did little to elevate the deep chill she felt. Something was wrong. She sighed, watching her breath dance in the chill air

"I haven't felt like this since-" abruptly Hitomi shut that train of thought down.

"No use bringing up things that happened so long ago." She whispered brushing her shoulder length hair over her shoulder.

She had been thinking about Gaea often lately. Shaking her head she looked up at the white half disc in the sky. It wasn't often that the moon would appear when it was still light out. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself she turned to go back inside her small apartment. As she reached out to open the door her vision faded into blackness. Gasping, she crumbled to her knees as Van stood before her, it looked as if he had been tied with thin red ribbons, only when these ribbons started dripping did Hitomi cry out.

"Hitomi" he whispered as he fell forward clutching his chest.

"VAN!" she screamed just before the sea of darkness crashed over her again.

"Hitomi?" A soft voice exclaimed.

"Hitomi!" The familiar voice was louder now and now a gentle shaking accompanied it.

Gulping a deep breath Hitomi slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful cat woman above her. Her long pink hair brushed her cheek as she leaned over Hitomi. "Naria?" she whispered.

"Naria? Whose Naria?" The cat frowned. "Hitomi how hard did you hit your head?"

Focusing, Hitomi frowned, "Merle is that you?"

Merle laughed, "Of course it's me."

Hitomi tried to sit up, "I didn't recognize you."

Merle smiled as she helped Hitomi up. "I hardly recognized you either, if you didn't wear those weird clothes I don't think I would."

Hitomi's smile dropped as she glanced out the window to see the moon, in the clear blue sky, but this time the earth was behind it. "I'm back," she whispered, as it finally hit her.

Merle frowned at her, "Of course you are… didn't you mean to come back?"

Hitomi shook her head, "I had a vision about Van but I woke up here…" She paused. "Where is Van?" She whirled around confronting Merle.

Merle backed up, "Is something wrong?" She gasped

"Where is Van?" She urged once again.

"He's training some of the men-" Merle started but ended up talking to air as Hitomi broke out in a run through the castle.

"Hey wait I'm coming with you!" She called out racing after her.

"Easy there" A deep voice laughed as she ran smack into the chest of a tall blonde man. "Are you ok miss?" the voice asked as Hitomi pushed away trying to skirt around him. "Hitomi is that you?" the man asked and for the first time Hitomi looked up.

"Oh hello Allen" she murmured trying to step past him again.

He caught her around the waist lifting her up in a hug. "Hitomi! I've missed you!" He laughed.

"That's nice Allen, but I have to go, have you seen Van?" Hitomi felt slightly bad when Allen's smile melted away.

"I've just left him, he's on the north field." He muttered.

"Thanks!" She smiled then took off again, running backwards she called" I'll talk to you later Allen."

Allen turned away just in time to be side swept by Merle running full out after Hitomi "Hey Allen!" she called never breaking stride.

Allen shook he head, curiosity getting the better of him, he followed.

Hitomi was panting by the time she made it up the slope to the northern field. Pausing for only a moment to brush her hair out of her eyes she scanned the area. The grass was a deep green, not brown like it was when she left Fanelia had healed. Hitomi scanned the lush green blades looking for Van. Noticing that all the men had their back to her she sighed, realizing that she had no idea what Van looked like now. Each time she had seen him he had looked as he had when she last saw him, but if Merle was older, the odds are Van was also. Breathing heavily Merle stopped beside her, resting her hands on her knees.

"What's… the... hurry?" She panted.

"The vision that I had was not a good one for Van." Hitomi whispered eyeing the men wondering which was Van.

Merle tilted her head as she looked over the men. "Well he's fine, as you can see." She commented.

Hitomi nodded. "Yes I can see he is."

"Um Hitomi, you still love him don't you?" Merle whispered.

Shocked Hitomi's jaw dropped as she whipped her head around to look at Merle.

Merle laughed. "Well if I didn't already know that would of proved it."

Hitomi blushed slightly. "Yes, I still love Van… I've tried to get over him in the six years we've been apart but…"

Merle nodded. "It's the same with him."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hitomi blushed turning back toward the men. They looked as if they were finishing up for the day. People picking up their weapons, cleaning their swords. All except one. A broad shouldered, tall, man with shoulder length ebony hair.

"Van." Hitomi whispered.

As if he heard her, the man turned as his dark cinnamon brown eyes searched the field. Pausing, he gave Merle a wave then he glanced at the woman next to her. She was beautiful, her mahogany hair drifted down around her waist. As his eyes traveled up her curvy body he was caught in the mossy emerald of her eyes.

"Hitomi." He whispered as he stepped forward.

"Your highness!" Allen called from next to him. Startled Van turned toward him in surprise.

"Oh Allen, I thought you left." He muttered, as frustration bubbled up inside him, he glanced back at the woman. She had to be Hitomi. He sighed. "What do you need knight?"

Allen straightened. "I've just had word that there are raiders in the western woods." He stated.

"I see," Van frowned. "We must explore these rumors, I'll be with you in a moment, if you'll excuse me but a moment I need to speak to Merle."

"You mean Hitomi." Allen replied.

" So it is she." He smiled as he glanced back toward her.

"It is, I saw her earlier." He smiled fondly.

Van raised an eyebrow inwardly laughing at Allen. "I see, how interesting. Well if you'll excuse me."

Allen stepped back, obviously reluctant.

Van's lips twitched in humor as he turned away from Allen to where Merle and Hitomi were waiting. Hitomi, his heart beat hard as he made his way toward her. After these years she was finally here. Reaching her he stopped taking her in, memorizing her every feature.

It was Merle who broke the silence. "Well I'm going to go see what Allen is up to. He um, looks bored." She winked at Hitomi. "I'm glad your back." She turned away gliding over to Allen, swiftly she slid her arm through his and guided him back toward the castle leaving Hitomi alone on the field with Van.

Anxiously, Hitomi shifted her weight onto her left leg, "I'm back." She muttered blushing realizing the inane origin of her comment.

Van nodded, taking a moment to savor the sound of her voice once again, smiled. "I'm glad your back Hitomi."

Her blush deepened as she smiled stepping toward him slightly. "I've missed you so much Van." She whispered.

His eyes darkened as he too moved closer. "I've missed you too."

Hitomi grinned and threw herself in his arms. "Oh Van!" she exclaimed her heart beating fast as he closed his arms around her. "I love you." Blushing brightly she hid her face against his neck when he tried to pull back to look at her. Lacing his fingers though her silky locks he gently pulled her face away to meet her eyes.

"Did you mean that?" he whispered, a wealth of hope in his dark eyes.

Hitomi broke his gaze. "Yes I did Van, I just wish I didn't blurt that out." She looked back up. "But I've never stopped."

She had seen Van smile before but this smile was completely different his eyes glowed a deep russet.

"Hitomi-" he started.

A sense of dread slid down her spine as dark blood slid down his forehead. "V-Van?" she whispered in horror as her vision manifested before her eyes. Van slid down clutching is chest. "Hitomi… what's… happening?"

Falling to her knees, she helped him to lay back on the grass. His eyes connected with hers.

"Van…" She sobbed turning she yelled for help.

"Hitomi." Van gasped drawing her attention back to him

"Don't talk Van, it will be alright." She slide her scarf off her neck and tied it tightly around his forehead. Reaching out to take his hand she was confused when he pushed her away.

"Don't… Hitomi… You'll feel it… like before." He whispered.

Hitomi shook her head. "silly man, I know, but I'm going to see if I can help you." She smiled slightly as she slid his glove off his left hand and twined her fingers with his, ignoring the blatant protest in his eyes. Her smile became strained as his pain wracked her body.

Allen and Merle dropped to their knees next to her.

"Get her away." Van gasped, able to speak as Hitomi fought to take the brunt of his pain. Tears slid from her eyes as she gazed down at him.

Gently, Allen tied to pry her fingers form Van's.

"No," she whimpered, trying to hold the pain to herself.

"Hitomi-" Allen started but was interrupted as Hitomi swung her gaze to his.

"Escaflowne." She gasped.

Allen's eyes widened. "Hurry!" she cried truing back to Van. Lifting a shaking hand she laid it gently over his heart. Taking the burning pain away and into herself.

"Gadess! Gather the men!" Allen bellowed sprinting toward the western woods sword unsheathed.

"Someone is attacking Escaflowne?" Merle asked, tears running down her cheeks in little rivers.

Hitomi gave a stiff nod.

"Hitomi please let go!" Van gasped surprised that he could only feel a fraction of the pain. Hitomi and grown so much stronger while they had been apart.

"Merle," Van demanded, " Pry her off me, she is taking all my pain ito herself."

Nodding Merle reached for Hitomi's hand

"Don't… I can… do… this."

Merle looked back to Van.

"Use force if you must Merle, I cannot be the cause of her pain… hurry."

Standing, Merle wrapped her arms around Hitomi's waist, pulling with all of her might she wrenched Hitomi away.

Screaming, Hitomi fell onto her back. Her head lolled to the side her eyes closed. "Oh Hitomi." Merle gasped dropping to her knees. "I'm sorry Hitomi. Wake up."

"This makes no sense" Van spoke quietly. " The pain did not return." Venturing to sit up he found he was just mildly sore. Looking over at where Hitomi lay on the green grass horror washed over him as he watched a little river of blood trickle down Hitomi's cheek. Yanking the scarf off his forehead the probed through the wet blood only to find no wound. Looking down at his stomach he found no injury what so ever.

"Hitomi!" he cried crawling to her side he watched as each of his previous wounds marred her beautiful body.

"You fool! What were you thinking!" he yelled pressing his hands to hers, vainly trying to take the wounds back. Tears dripped out of his eyes as he lifted her carefully into his arms and ran to the castle. Merle following behind.

The woman was breath taking, Allen noticed as he silently moved into the clearing where the royal family was buried. Allen watched for a moment as the fire-haired beauty lifted her long fingered hands sending flashes of fire toward the still Escaflowne.

"Stop M'lady!" Allen called advancing slowly.

The woman spun toward him, fire swirling around her fingertips.

"Do not interfere knight! I do what I must!"

Allen's heart froze as the deep violet fire in her eyes blazed into his.

"M'lady, you must stop, for you cause harm to the King of Fanelia!"

The woman's eyes widened in a moment of shock as the flames licking up her fingertips faded.

"How can I harm him by destroying this dragon?" She questioned.

Allen advanced slowly. "This dragon, as you call it, is connected to the King in bodily ways, all that happens to this machine happens to him."

A frown ceased her smooth forehead. "I have no desire to kill the King, but his… thing must be destroyed."

Finally within distance, Allen reached for her, pulling her arms behind her back. To his surprise she didn't struggle. It was if she had allowed him to take her and could free herself at any moment.

"Take me to your King… I wish to see this for myself." She demanded effortlessly pulling away from Allen's hold.

Dumbly, Allen nodded. "This way milady."

Turning he began to lead the way to the castle. Noticing the dumbfounded looks on the faces of his men he shrugged and led on.

With great care Van gently lay Hitomi on the soft down of his bed.

"Should I fetch the healer?" Merle asked quietly.

"No" Van snapped, "No one touches her but me!"

Merle took a step back in shock, never had she seen Lord Van so upset. Silently she crept out of the room to return a moment later with medical supplies. Setting them down at Van's side she slowly backed away to sit by the door.

"Hitomi." Van whispered brokenly "Why did you have to go and do this" He reached down and picked up a length of linen. Gently, he folded it and pressed it to her forehead. He knew from experience that the wounds wouldn't stop until the Escaflowne was repaired. Still, binding the wounds would help. Securing the pad on her brow with a length of fabric he glanced down. Her clothes were different than he remembered. She wore pants of the tough material and a soft blues sweater. He frowned pulling out his dagger. Tenderly, he cut away the fabric of both garments so as not to jostle her. Under her clothes he found miniature garments covering certain parts. He sighed in relief knowing she would have been embarrassed to be thus exposed. Carefully he cleaned and dressed the wound on her stomach that ran from her navel to right below her garment. Wincing for her he also tended to the gash on her arm as well as the one that ran up the side of her right leg for knee to hip. These wounds were huge, long, ghastly things that Van knew he should of carried. Yet, his ever-strong Hitomi stole them to spare him. Van's heart ached. He groaned as he remembered the pain there.

"Merle" he called hoarsely.

An instant later she was there.

"I need you to check for a wound under... under…" blushing he pointed.

Merle nodded as he turned his back. Sliding the fabric up she caught her breath.

"I… I need a bandage my lord." She whispered as she saw a deep gash just beneath her left breast.

"How bad is it?" Vans' voice cracked as he handed her the fabric over his shoulder.

Merle tried to sound brave. "It's not to bad and it's no deeper than her ribs, it didn't make it to her heart."

Van swallowed hard. "Why would she do this?"

Merle smiled sadly wiping her hands on a rag. It felt so wrong to have Hitomi's blood on her hands.

"She loves you Van" she replied simply. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same thing in her place."

Van frowned. "That's different"

Merle glared at him "How so? Because she's a woman?"

Van nodded " Yes and I'm suppose to take care of her!" he growled.

"Why? It's not like your married to her!" Merle huffed jumping up.

"Well I want to be!" Van yelled back surprising the both of them.

Merle opened her mouth "Is it tr-"

"We've caught her!" Gadess burst into the King's chamber. Glancing in confusion at Van then Hitomi, then back to Van again.

"Her who?" Merle growled.

"The woman who attacked the Escaflowne." Gadess blushed turning his eyes from Hitomi's scantily clad form.

Van's eyes hardened as he looked back to Merle. "Don't leave her, no matter what… send for me if anything happens. And I mean anything. So much as an eyelash flicker."

Merle nodded solemnly.

Van turned slowly and knelt by Hitomi's side. "Don't leave me Hitomi." He bent and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I've just gotten you back, don't you dare leave me!"

Sparing Merle a stern look to remind her of his command he turned and followed Gadess out of the room.

Allen was waiting out in the hallway, fully expecting Hitomi to be the one exiting his jaw dropped as Van walked out. "Van? How did this happen? I thought you were wounded."

Van winced, "It looks as though we underestimated Hitomi once again."

When Allen would of spoken Van held up a hand. "Take me to her."

"My Lord, I do not believe that this woman did this on purpose. When I mentioned that you were being injured she stopped immediately."

Van turned toward him, cold anger in his eyes. Fleetingly, he reminded Allen of his brother Folken.

"You dare defend her!" Van spat, "Then spend a moment with Hitomi!"  
"I wish nothing but the best for Hitomi, you of all people should know this. I am just trying to advise you to judge fairly and not let your passions rule you."

Van lifted a brow. "We'll see then wont we?"

Allen nodded and pushed the door to the throne room open. Van stepped through the door before him. His eyes widened to see a tall slight woman standing by the window, the catching the garnet color of her long tresses.

"M'lady, explain yourself." Van commanded stalking toward her.

As she turned they both paused. "I thought you were wounded." She commented arching one delicate brow.

"As it happens someone took the wounds for me, if you do not believe that my life is connected to Escaflowne you may come and see her wounds are the same as those you reeked on the guymeluf."

The woman bowed her head. "If you would milord King, I need proof."

Anger stiffening his stance he nodded turning on his heel he stalked out of the room. "Follow."

Merle sighed, Hitomi was bleeding through the bandages, and as of yet she hadn't moved.

"Hitomi you silly girl, wake up." She sighed folding more linen to replace the bandages. Her color was fading fast. Merle looked up, relived when she heard the door open.

"Oh Van I'm gad your back, the bandages need to be changed."


End file.
